Shinrei Tantei Yakumo
by teenz.sinoy
Summary: so sorry i change the title and the summary but this story i base it on the anime not in the manga tnx. and please pm me or comment about my work ad also sorry for the wrong grammar but tnx. :)
1. it's hard to confess Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER – I did not own the shinrei tantei yakumo , I love-making story to those unsatisfied fans in anime, please let me know what do you think about my story , well this is my first time to make a story hope you like it .**

* * *

It's been a year since Ishiin san died, Yakumo's uncle whom he called as a real father. Yakumo never heard about his real father, who try to put Yakumo to the darkness and it's been a half-month that Haruka never visit him.

Haruka walk slowly like she had many things in her mind and she sigh look down.

"HARUKA!" Miki shout while running towards to Haruka , Haruka turn around "_Miki?_" whispered to herself, finally Miki catch up her and she grab Haruka shoulder while catching up her breath, bend her knees and head down, she keep on panting.

" Miki what's wrong? And why are you running?" Haruka ask, as Miki who still try to catch her breathe, Miki inhale to long and she exhale it out.

"Wh-why didn't you hear me? I call out your name many times!" Miki shout, she was piss because she called haruka many times and Haruka apologize to Miki looking down, Miki notice.

"It's fine… Sorry I shout at you " Miki explain with a smile in her face and Haruka look at Miki face such a beautiful and fine women Miki is, as Haruka, she smile also as she ask.

"Haruka did you already have the application form for the teaching practice in Hokaido?" Miki asked.

"Application form?… Why?… I mean for What for?" Haruka answered in a curios way. Miki was shock.

"No way! You already forgot….. we discussed it earlier in the class, sensei said that form is for us graduating teachers who need an experience teaching …. That's why I asked you but I guest you didn't listen to sensei because you were spacing out all this time… right?"

Miki explain to her with a serious looks, suddenly Haruka remember everything.

"ah-ah,ha,ha,ha…. So sorry Miki maybe your right…. Well yeah I had it but I didn't sign it yet and the hokaido elementary school give me a letter to for the qualified teacher but-"

"What!.. the hokaido elemtary school asked you to become their teacher !" As miki exclaimed and Haruka didn't finished her sentence that time when Miki grab her and asked this Question, Haruka nod to Miki which means yes Miki slowly drop her hands, Haruka was shock because she seem she said something to Miki that caused her to look depressed all of a sudden, Haruka as her friend she needs to do something about what she said.

"Oh well… it's fine you deserve it. I'm happy for you haruka " Miki smile at her. Haruka felt relief that Miki is back to herself easily.

"hey Haruka ? It's kind a weird.." Miki said to Haruka , Haruka look at Miki

"What do you mean Miki?"

"Well at this time you suddenly run off and you went to the film research club to see that guy?" Haruka stop walking when she heard that she look down and suddenly her eyes look sad, Miki notice it, she hold her hand tight and Haruka eyes turned big like she was shock, she look at Miki with a big smile. Then Haruka walk again without thinking Miki grab Haruka

"tell me the truth Haruka you like him right?" Miki asked. Haruka cannot believe what she heard from her dearest friend Miki.

"so I was right then?….. then if you like him, why-why were you avoiding him?" Haruka look at her

"I'm not avoiding him!…. I-I don't know how to look at him." said Haruka, Haruka hold her shoulder tight and her head down with tears and walk away. Miki saw her reaction; it is the first time she saw her friend like that and Miki smile.

"tell him the truth then? " Miki shout, Haruka heard her she turn around, her eyes big like she's can't believe it. Miki wave her hand with a smile.

"Good luck!, see you tomorrow Haruka chan!" Miki shout and walk away until then she can't see her friend. Haruka tears run through her face and slowly she turn around and went back to her apartment, she stand at her door feel like she's safe from that kind of emotion, she open her bag, took out her key and open the door. Then she wore a cute pink slippers that she use inside her apartment, she went to her kitchen and grab some drink in her fridge and went to her room she put down her bag, went to the shower room take her clothes and went inside to the shower, she feel the water by closing her eyes feeling it run through to her body and she remember what her friend said "How would I do that? I can't even look to his eyes Miki?!… Miki you really are an idiot" she touch her chest and feeling her heartbeat then yakumo image came out from no where Haruka slide down and sit on the floor.

"why? Why do I feel this way ,Yakumo" Haruka cried in the shower while water run through her body. A minute later she wore her favorite pajamas, she dried her hair and she sat down and grab the letter sighed and she snapped out when her phone ring, she grab her bag took out the phone and her mother call to her.

"Mom?" haruka said

"Haruka my darling, how are you? … 5 days left and you are officially a teacher I'm proud of you honey!" Haruka's mother voice with excitement, Haruka giggled

"Thank You Mom! … How's Dad?" Haruka asked

"oh he's fine honey your dad was so emotional when he heard that you will soon graduate, he even cried"! Said her mother, Haruka giggled that her father cried well it's true he even cried when mom tried to joke him around to leave him.

"Haruka? How's Yakumo?" her mother asked. Haruka cannot believe what she heard that name again her chest began to beat again but faster and then (silence) and her mother strangely sensed something…. .

"Honey did something happen between you and yakumo?" mother curiously asked, Haruka snap out.

"no mom we didn't ha, ha, ha?"haruka said, but her mother didn't believe what her daughter said Harukas mother knew that their something fishy about them .

"haruka don't lie to me I know there something wrong even you won't tell me " her mother said, she can't lie to her mother because she knew but still she's trying to deny it.

"n-no mom nothing happened between us where fine." Said haruka to her mother but her mother didn't believe her.

"I know your lying to me haruka I'm your mom and I know that there is something fishy between the two of you " her mother sounded serious.

"Haruka are you afraid that Yakumo might reject you ? am I right?" mother add, Haruka can't stand it anymore.

"Mom call you tomorrow I need to finish my report." Haruka said to her mother.

"okay, honey as your mother the only thing that I can advice to you is to tell him the truth, it's better to tell him that you like him or else.! " Haruka's mother seriously advice her.

"Y-Yes mom, Good night " said Haruka to her mom, she close her phone and went to her bed, she grab her pillow and squeeze it tight, she look once again to her phone and search yakumo's number as she look at it her chest beat fast and she felt like it squeeze her heart dry she drop her phone and hug her pillow tight and sudden fell asleep.

Haruka open her eyes slowly and the sunlight touch her face with a nice weather but she felt not like it she stand up and change her clothe to cleaning suite.

Begin to clean her apartment, swipe the floor, dusting all over the place, and wash he cloth. She finish at past noon and she look at her alarm clock it's almost 5:30 pm without eating her dinner she went to her bed and lay down and then she fell asleep .

Next morning her phone ring she woke up and look who's calling it was Miki.

"Hey sleepy head wake up! It's almost 9 " said Miki, Haruka sigh

"yeah I know I'm up so why did you call?"Haruka asked, still sleepy.

" Haruka we have 3 or 2 days left and it almost the graduation day" Miki explain.

"Yeah I know so?" haruka still sleepy.

"Eh!….. don't tell you forget again we have a practice now and sensei want to talk to you, it's urgent" Miki explain and to worry to Haruka, Miki knew her for so long it's like she's not to herself

"What! So sorry Miki I forgot…. My god I'm so slow I forgot, this day right?" she asked Miki while changing her clothes

"yep so hurry!" Miki said through her phone. Haruka run downstairs trying to catch some cab(Taxi) but the Cab left already

"oh my God! What the …" Haruka murmur to herself, she run as fast as she can and she saw the Bus didn't left so she run and climb and take sit. She run and went to the auditorium where Miki and others are practicing and at last she arrive but panting too much Miki and her other friend saw Haruka .

" Haruka chan, you okay?" her other friend asked. Haruka look at them smiling but still panting just to catch her breath. They look at Haruka and smiling also. They grab her arms and went to the others. Start to practice until it finish noon time Haruka and her friends saying Goodbyes to each other and went home but her friend Miki stay for a while, while waiting to her boyfriend she saw Haruka just left at the campus Miki stand up and run to her.

"Hey! Haruka so what's up?" Miki asked. Haruka look to her friend Miki.

"w-well ..a-about that… sensei asked me to confirm the letter that I told you about" Haruka explain to Miki. Miki look at her because she notice that Haruka blushing

"_So cute_" Miki giggled and trying to tease her friend Haruka. Haruka felt too much embarrass and her face turn red only miki did was laugh at her. Miki boyfriend finally arrive she bowed to Haruka and saying sorry to Miki because he was late, Miki hug Haruka

"See you tomorrow then Haruka " said Miki and left. Haruka watch the couple walk she smiled.

"_So cute!_" whisper to herself and giggled. She went to the grocery store to buy some food as she past to the pastry she pause and remember yakumo's face, she snap when someone trying to grab some French bread and then she felt uneasy again she already forget it. She paid it to the counter and went home. Slowly walking in the street and she rewind everything that her mother and friend Miki advice.

"_I think they right… maybe I-I will confess to him?….no way you kidding me? It's so embarrass.! But I-I want to know yakumo's feelings about me or what he thinks about me?…_" Haruka's thinking. She think seriously that she thought it would be the best to tell him it's like there is angel and demon Haruka's telling her what to do. Her head feels dizzy and she don't know what to do. She stops, her patient get law.

"ggeeezzz! I really hate this"Haruka shout, scratching her hair then suddenly she stop.

Haruka stop notice that front of her is club university. She gasp and her eyes

"_What the…._(Research Film Club)…_ why..i-I mean how did I end here?_" she look around, no one looking or nobody is here she turn around slowly

"( Open the door) … so I was right!… the noisy women I know finally show her faces." Said Yakumo. Haruka was shock at first when yakumo open his door and found out she's here. Silence and hard wind blew to Haruka's long jacket Yakumo look at her and felt his not his own self.

"if you want to catch a cold I don't mind or you prefer to get in-"

"No!… I'm fine…" yakumo did not finish his word Haruka answered Yakumo seriously. Yakumo sighed and touch his hair.

"Look! If you want to say something then spit it now." Yakumo in cold voice look at Haruka.

"After the graduation please.. w-wait for me here…. Bye!" said Haruka in soft voice and she didn't wait for Yakumo answer she run fast as she can. Yakumo was curios what was that he close the door and lean the door bowed his head and touch his hair thinking what was about.

"_Haruka….. sigh!_" yakumo whisper to himself. 2 day to go before the graduation yakumo went to the cafeteria buy his lunch not far from his line she saw Haruka and her friends chatting, yakumo walk towards Haruka but Haruka notice Yakumo she stand up her friends and Yakumo shock

" Sorry need to go!… (grab her bag) so sorry I just remember that I didn't finish my project… so sorry!" Haruka explain to her friend and run her friend look each other thinking what's with her. Yakumo notice that maybe Haruka avoiding him. Next day Yakumo went to the library looking some books to copy and finish his need and he walk to other book shelf to find other book . Haruka walk fast to get his library card but she bump to other person.

" S-sorry I didn't mean to—" Haruka trying to apologies to a person she bump on to but she was shock that the person she bump is Yakumo, Haruka eyes big and she stand up trying to avoid him but Yakumo grab her hand tight didn't let go Yakumo gasp he look at her and let her hand go Yakumo apologies to Haruka and walk away. Haruka's tears suddenly came out she can't stop her tears falling, she put her hand at her mouth just keep her voice down. Yakumo sat down to his comfy sofa, lean his head look up at the sealing and sigh hard he put his hand on his forehead thinking.

The day is the day for all the hard work and headache they felt for almost 3-5 yrs. Studying from a different courses, wearing their graduation suite as they now officially graduate. Smiles, laughter, and tears to all student who graduate but as for Haruka both she felt happy, joy and proud for herself but this emotion more than embarrass because the day is the day that she going to do it to confess.

"_k-kind a embarrass …._" Whispering to herself.

"HARUKA!.." Miki shout run toward to her with a big smile, holding her diploma, jump at Haruka with so much joy.

"at last we are officially teachers….( kyaaa!)….." said Miki jump as she happy and joy that her felt as for Haruka she look at her friend smile but not jumping as she happy about it. Miki look at her like Haruka doesn't really happy about it.

"Haruka are you okay?… you look like yo were not happy about it?" Miki asked. Haruka look at her friend.

"Eh… your wrong Miki I'm happy about it…. Really!" Haruka explain to her friend, Miki knew that Haruka was lying. She try to ask her again but their other friend come and shout for joy and the three look at each other jump and shout for joy then suddenly Haruka stop not to far away from were their stand she sight Yakumo wearing his graduation suite still the same doesn't care with detective guoto san with her wife, nao chan, iishi san and makoto san. Guotosan wrap his hand around yakumo to tease him while her wife, iishi san and makoto san laugh at them. Nao chan hug yakumo tight and smile, yakumo smile her back that he was thankful. Haruka feel embarrass again and her heart pound so fast. Yakumo arrive first to his film research club sat down waiting for Haruka. More than 2 hours Yakumo got irritated

"_Damn!… what she took so long?…. where is she?_" Yakumo murmuring to himself then he heard a foot step but it stop at the door.

"Yakumo are y-you there?" Haruka asked in a soft voice. Yakumo lost his patient he stand

"What took you so long?…. I wait here more than 2 hours (walk toward Harika)—

"Don't!… Don't come any closer to please I beg of you Yakumo" said Haruka, Yakumo stop he really don't understand what was she talking about.

"W-What do mean? (continue walking) What is wrong with you!? (at the front of the door)—

" I like you !" Haruka finally said it. Yakumo stop

"W-What?" Yakumo heard her but he thinks that not what should he expected to Haruka.

"I said I like you!… I do like you yakumo..no.. that's not it I-i love you Yakumo! s-so please don't answer just yet I-I'll wait outside the campus so…. So please!" Haruka said it at last she knew that she might rejected or maybe they both have the same feelings, sje hold tight yakumo's necklace and ask for the help to his mother to express his feelings while running outside the campus. Haruka wait for him outside at the sakura tree she sat down under the beautiful sakura's tree, petal blew by the wind as long as she stay there she feel calm. Yakumo did come he was behind the sakura tree watching her every move.

"_Why I can't get closeto her? am I afraid of something …(sigh)…._" Yakumo thinks and suddenly Haruka stand up walk slowly. Bright full moon touch her a light only see her hold tight the necklace squeeze it tight and the strong cold wind breeze touch her hair and her body. Yakmo's eyes get big he couldn't believe what he saw Haruka was crying

"_why? Why didn't you come? I-I just want to know what I am to you? Or what did you feel about me? I-I just want to hear it… why couldn't you understand me? I just want t-to know deep inside those cold and stone heart of yours still has a space for me am I right? Yakumo…._" Said Haruka in a sad voice slowly Yakumo watch her behind the sakura tree heard every thing Haruka murmuring by herself

"geez!….. Yakumo you're an idiot, jerk, jerk, jerk!…" Haruka shout out loud so that yakumo could hear her than she panting to get her breath but she cried and run away.

"_yeah… maybe you're right_" Yakumo whispered he lean back from the tree slide down just to sit on the ground he touch his hair and thinking what was that all about?

2 days have past Yakumo seat in the chair both hand cross and lean on the table. He laid his head to his arm cross and still he could not forget her eyes, those words and even that face were stock on his head "_tsk…. I don't understand her….. really?_" so quiet all over nothing came in or ask some help his getting bored feeling something really missing, he thinks that what was the missing peas that I couldn't findor who is that might be, Haruka's face came out Yakumo snap and he feel big in shock he feels like his trap on his own emotion which he could understand his feemings. The door slowly opened "so you seems to be okay now ha ! look I don't kow what did you see to me? But – ( he look at it he thought it was her but no, its gouto san) oh! Iths the bear " yakumo look at them then back to his own place.

"who's bear?" gouto san asked but in high pitch. Gouto san walk inside slide the chair out from the table and sat down he notice yakumo not in the mood then he tried to tease him a little

"(grinning) Look's like I didn't saw Haruka for a half a month ha!?…. Eh!…. Is their something again of two of you lovy-dovy?…." said gouto san with the big smile on his face. Yakumo look at gouto san with a serious face he sigh and look away gouto san, he never saw yakumo that kind of expression.

"I think I got the bulls eye…huh!?" said gouto san to yakumo who never look at gouto san face. Yakumo sigh he turn his face to gouto san.

"Look gouto bear I don't need your guidance and more of that you look scary when you do that." Said Yakumo who also seems don't need anyone now.

"Who are you calling bear?…. (sigh)… look yakumo I'm not your uncle or your guardian. I just want to help you that's all because I know their something bothering you… right?" said gouto san in serious. Yakumo look at gouto san face . . . . then he turn to the other side.

"what the…. I was trying to-

"she said she love me" said Yakumo to gouto san who was trying to help him and ignore him just a little was shock because what yakumo said. Yakumo look at gouto san, yakumo's eyes caught gouto san smirking then yakumo turn his head.

"So that mean Haruka confess to you right?"Gouto san really love to tease yakumo but yakumo didn't answer his question.

"_I don't get? At first I really hate someone who just enter here but when Haruka ….._

_(sigh)… I don't really get it and why I feel this way to her?_" Yakumo murmuring to himself. Gouto san thinks that Haruka open his heart and there's a little love that make him like that.

"_Good job Haruka you open his heart now he feels the love in you_" gouto sa thinks then he smirking, yakumo herd gouto san giggled

"Yakumo what do you feel about Haruka ?…. (stand up)well…. I go ahead … if you know the answer well (put his hand to Yakumo shoulder) tell her then…. (turn around and walk outside) Haruka really did change you." A honest gouto san last word and close the door. Yakumo think what did gouto san says, he take a walk to think what was he really feel to Haruka then Yakumo went home were his uncle and cousin nao stays when he got there he found little nao run toward him and hug and gouto san wife was there too.

"hello ma'am" Yakumo bow to gouto san wife and gouto san wife bowed back.

"it's nice to see you again Yakumo. How are you?" gouto san wife asked.

"fine ma'am…(look at nao).. why are you here ma'am" Yakumo asked to gouto san wife, she look at nao and nao went back inside and find something to play.

"Nao seems miss his father that why I take her here (he look at Yakumo) Yakumo?… I'm not your mother but I sense that you got trouble." Gouto san wife smile to yakumo. Yakumo look to gouto san wife and told her what Haruka told him then gouto san wife smile to yakumo.

"I think Haruka got a courage to tell you… how I envy her?!…" gouto san wife said. Yakumo look at her it's seem she did not understand a little, gouto san wife giggle.

"it's seems you don't believe me huh?…well you know for us women/lady we really feel embarrass to tell a guy how much we like them. I was so envy her because all this time she knew that you could reject her but she give it a shot… (she look at nao) when I met him I felt happy and safe to his arms when something happen. Love never choose right and wrong as long as you stay together you will know you can manage to get it right or get out from the darkness and make your feelings to say it." Gouto san wife advice for yakumo when he wants to talk about what feelings is love, ringing phone they herd it was Haruka.

"Haruka! What's wrong?" she ask to Haruka

[phone: oh! Nothing really I was wondering if you could loud-speaker the phone I want to say good-bye to nao chan]

"what!" gouto san wife shocked Yakumo herd it but how then he realize something

"(stand up) ma'am I need to go… and please tell nao chan sorry I play with her if I have time" Yakuo said. Rum as fast as he can but it's start raining and it's getting stronger. Haruka look outside.

"Still raining…. (sigh)"Haruka said and her friend loo at her then they laugh.

"what?….(her friends still laughing)…. What with you ?,… both f you really crazy!" Haruka really gets angry. She grab her bag and went outside, Miki and her other friend followed her outside and then yakumo standing their soaked wet when Haruka saw Yakumo she want to go back inside gut her friend stop her. Yakumo walk slowly towards her but Haruka run away and she was soak wet also Yakumo follow her try to catch her

"wait!" Yakumo shout

"No… don't talk to me! Don't come near me please! I beg of you!" Haruka still running. Yakumo grab her hand

"stop running will you!… you airhead" said Yakumo. Haruka struggling and yakumo let her go by accident, Haruka fell down still the rain still pouring heavy. Yakumo eyes get big she saw Haruka tears again and Haruka stand up and turn around try to walk away.

"I'm sorry!" Yakumo said in a soft voice. Haruka look at him

"I know you still hate me because I didn't come to the place you told me but (he look at Haruka) the truth I was there (Haruka shocked)"

"then if you where their why?… why?!" she can't take anymore. Yakumo slowly grab her and hold her tight, Haruka was shock, she can't take it anymore then she cried hard and the rain still pouring. Yakumo hug her.

"I'm sorry you right I'm jerk, selfish, and idiot you can say whatever you like (still hugging her) I don't know how to tell you my feelings also I don't know how to express to you because I'm still confuse" Yakumo explain. Yakumo push her a little and Haruka look at Yakumo.

"so then why?.. why did you follow me then if you don't know yet your feeling for me" Haruka said. Trying to walk away again but Yakumo don't want her to go away.

"don't go!" Yakumo begged to Haruka, Haruka look at him

"yes your right I don't know yet but when you in trouble I feel I can't stand it and I know I made you cry but I tell you I feel hate myself too see you crying. I want to hug you tight because I make you feel awful now you are going away just because me. I don't want you go, I want you stay by my side be with me forever." Yakumo pause he let go Haruka shoulder and he look away

" _I didn't know confess is hard than saving ghost or helping them_" yakumo mumbling. While touching her hair and the rain still heavy and pouring to hard and Yakumo turn around and his face getting closer to Haruka

"I don't want you to go away stay by side forever" Yakumo said in sweet voice, Haruka smile at him

"yes! I won't run away from you" Haruka answered then Yakumo back to his old self a cold and selfish because he turn his face away to Haruka.

"let's go were soaking wet (Yakumo face so close to Haruka face and Haruka got blush but Yakumo whisper to her ear) I Love You" Yakumo whispered to Haruka. Haruka quiet a bit shock to tell her that he love Haruka. Yakumo pull Haruka " I Love You Too so much" Haruka answered back to him then Yakumo look at her she's blushing "you're cute you know that (it is the first time to see yakumo smile like that) I won't regret if I do this" Yakumo sudden give Haruka a passionately kiss, Yakumo pull her a little to catch his breath but he saw Haruka tears in her eyes Yakumo panic "H-Hey did it hurt?… Did I make it to strong to kiss you (he felt regret a bit his face look down and sighed) I.. I should ask first before-

Yakumo did not finish his sentence because Haruka kiss him then she pull her lips to Yakumo " I-it's not that ( feel embarrass, she look to the other side) well I-it's my first kiss you know!" said Haruka to Yakumo. Yakumo sudden hug Haruka tight and said those words earlier then they look each other for moment and they kiss passionately as they didn't care what people might tell them as the rain stop also they let their lips go as the shine passes as their lips shaping the light and their shadow then they both smile, not far from them Nao chan hurriedly run to them as she hug them, the other closes people look at them smiling faces as they were happy for the couple then Yakumo hold Haruka hand tight as Haruka look to Yakumo smiling to her so Haruka give Yakumo also smile. Not far from that area Yakumo felt chill to his bones it was Yakumo father presence he knew at all he would come for him but " _I won't let you lay a finger to Haruka, defiantly I won't let you!_" Yakumo thoughts a serious face glaring far away Haruka smiling face fade away, she couldn't believe what she saw " _that face…. Masaka!_ " Haruka thoughts. She grip so much Yakumo hand, Yakumo felt Haruka ,he look at Haruka, worried, scared and maybe she felt what Yakumo felt " _Masaka … Haruka … you felt … No! I must be strong for her… I must stop worrying her…._" Yakumo thoughts. Yakumo hold Haruka hands to his arm were Haruka hold tight Haruka snap she look at him a calm face were trying to tell her there nothing to be worry about. Haruka smile at him also. Both of them walk to their close friend and family smiling not far from them a man standing at the roof top looking at Yakumo and Haruka " (giggle) _it's like you grow so much Yakumo._ ( smirking)_ Now let's begin the game my son_ " Yakumo's father whispered to himself as he laughs evilly and 4 people suddenly show up at his side.

* * *

**Chapter 13 end well the love story between the new couple it's only just the beginning now that his father came back to claim what he wants. For the chapter well just wait guys and I'll try to make it possible I wish you like it and pm me or comment me what do you think about my story thanks.. also i would like to thank to my beloved cousin who help me to edit some mistake or the grammar :). THANKS AGAIN **


	2. Haruka being a teacher Chapter 2

**Declaimed: again I do not own the Physic Detective Yakumo and this is Episode 14.**

**Last part of Episode 13, Yakumo had a bad feeling that his father has come back. Now Yakumo and Haruka are finally together.**

* * *

"Hmmm… (Looking up, down and sighed) why I can't think about my paper work for today and beside from that this is my first day of being a teacher… ugh… I can't think… *thud* (her head on her cross hands) Now I think about what happened last 2 months were finally…***gasp*** Eh! … Him and me were finally a (blushing) Eep! I-I can't believe it! were a couple." Haruka thinks. Haruka notice someone looking at her waiting for her to notice, Haruka look up and she found her Vice Principal looking at her and that's make her jump out in her chair.

"Oh Dear! Did I make you scared?" said the Women, where standing beside Haruka's desk.

"N-no Vice principal. I was just surprise that all… and uhm… what what can I do for you Vice principal?" said Haruka.

"Oh! Please call me Takishima sensei or would you prefer to call my name that will be nice… aside from that I'm here to take you to your home room class and that will be at the second floor third grade section C." said the Vice principal.

Haruka followed her, she explain to Haruka what are rules from the school especially if their some activities she explain also some of the student attitude but Haruka love children so much and she understand the Vice principal about the spoiling the students. They arrive to the classroom but some student shout and scream Haruka and Takishima sensei ran to the room and found the two boys were fighting and the girls were screaming to make them stop.

"What now huh…?" ask Takishima sensei to the students.

All students stop especially the two boys were fighting and they look to them.

"Vice principal Takeshi-kun saying some weird things again that's why Reichi-kun bullied him again." Said the Girl #1

"Yes, that's true (pointing to Takeshi) he said he was curse and he said he will be going to die." Said the Girl # 3

"Yeah!" agreed by all students.

Takeshi, he pushed Reichi-kun and run off then Haruka look to the Vice principal, she understands what Haruka are trying to say, she nod. Haruka look for Takeshi anywhere but his nowhere to be found, Haruka heard noises and that make her more curios, Haruka's eyes were wide open, she couldn't believe what she saw the principal trying to hurt Takeshi.

"Principal! What are you doing?" ask Haruka.

Haruka grab Takeshi. "Ozawa Sensei, you don't know this kid (pointing to Takeshi) this kid took something from me (look to Takeshi) now boy give me what you have taken from me." Said the principal.

Takeshi –Kun grab to his pocket a key and he give it back to the principal. An hour later, both sitting at the cherry blossom tree Haruka look to Takeshi and it's really awkward for Haruka because she should say something to her student but Takeshi said something to Haruka.

"Sensei (Haruka look at Takeshi) do you ever believe in ghost?" ask Takeshi to Haruka.

Haruka quite shocked to ask her like that then Haruka look to Takeshi.

"Why did you ask me that? Is their anything that might bother you? Said Haruka

"If you don't believe I should just—"

"No it's not like that… well the truth is (looking away and feeling embarrass) uhm… I do believe in them." Said Haruka but she added.

"But… Why did you asked?"

"Because… (Takeshi looks to Haruka, seriously) Sensei I can see dead people." Said Takeshi.

Haruka could not believe what just Takeshi said, Haruka hold Takeshi shoulders and look at him.

"Tell me Takeshi-kun you're not joking right? I know … uhm… maybe it's just your imagination." Said Haruka.

"It's not my imagination Sensei (Takeshi push away Haruka's hands to his shoulders) and I'm not lying, Yes, I can see a ghost and that's why I was curse." Said Takeshi.

Haruka didn't say anymore, she take Takeshi back to their classroom and begun the home room, as hours had passed Haruka as a first teacher and a home room really making her tired but she quite enjoyed it as they saying goodbyes. Haruka finished her paper work before living the faculty room, 20 minutes had pass Haruka manage to finish her work grab her things, she was walking in the corridor she heard someone still here at this time. Haruka sneak a little just trying to found out what was that, she could not believe in her eyes it's the principal and Takeshi.

"Why did principal Kashihaya letting a student stay here in this time he should let the student to go home?" Asking herself.

Haruka didn't have any choice but to listen what are they talking about, her eyes get wide open and holding her mouth because she saw what did Kashihaya-san to Takeshi, principal Kashihaya slap Takeshi on his face that why Takeshi fell down.

"You beast!" said Principal Kashihaya.

"***Smirk*** ( feeling disgusting to Takeshi) I told you principal Kashihaya (look at him) you will get what you want but I tell you this, this paper in my hands will destroy you and your dirty little secrets." Said Takeshi.

really pissed-off he snatch the papers and he kick and punch Takeshi to his face and body, bleeding and coughing out of blood.

"***Huff-huff*** now what are you going to do huh! (He tore the papers in front of Takeshi) ***evil laugh*** you don't have any evidence now! What are you going to do Takeshi." Said , leaving the poor Takeshi bleeding on the floor.

Haruka walk out as she look at leaving and took Takeshi.

"(Looking at him) come on we need to run (looking outside as he helping the kid to stand up on his feet) I'll take you to my apartment to treat your wounds." Said Haruka.

At her apartment Haruka let Takeshi went to the living room first as she get the first aid kit.

"Sensei?" shouts at the living room.

"Hmm?" Haruka answered back.

"You said your living alone to your apartment right?" said Takeshi.

"Yeah! Why did you asked?" said Haruka.

"Are you sure? (Haruka got curious) then who is this person?" ask Takeshi.

Haruka really didn't get what Takeshi talking about she immediately went to the living room with the first aid kit in her left hand and her right hand were bowl of ice, towel and alcohol inside the bowl.

"***Giggle*** what are you talking about I'm living alone in this…. (Her eyes got wide open, and she couldn't believe from what she saw.) Y-yakumo? What are you doing here?" said Haruka.

Yakumo left eye open and he saw Haruka with a kid standing and looking at him then Yakumo sit down properly.

"***Yawning*** you forgot (look at her while his hand on his to his hair) you're the one told me I'm going to stay here and you told me to leave the club… right?" said Yakumo.

Haruka blushed as the boy look to her and smile.

"Sensei you're lying to your student you know that!" said Takeshi.

Haruka blushed to much as her face became more red from teasing her, Haruka without thinking she give the bowl to Takeshi and grab his hand and both went to the dining room to treat his wound.

"Aw!" said Takeshi. Haruka stop and look to him.

"I-I'm sorry did I do too much?" ask Haruka to Takeshi.

"N-no (still in pain) I'm sorry sensei." Said Takeshi.

Haruka quite shocked and smile at him "you don't need to apologies to me (Takeshi look at Haruka) because you didn't do anything that make me feel bad (still treating Takeshi wounds) and beside (look at him) I want an explanation about that earlier." Said Haruka.

Haruka finished treating Takeshi wounds and tap his head with a smile.

"(Takeshi blushed a little) Thank you sensei (stand up and bowed) I need to go home now and thank you again for this." Said Takeshi.

Haruka, she's trying to stop Takeshi to go out. "You sure your okay to go home without calling your father or your mother to fetch you here." Said Haruka.

"***Smile*** no, it's okay Sensei our house only 2 block away and its fine I know some short cut here (fixing his shoes and bowed) see you tomorrow sensei and thank you again for treating my wounds (Takeshi stop and look to Yakumo and bowed) I'll be going now sensei and sir." Said Takeshi.

Haruka watch Takeshi went home and she couldn't see him, she went back inside and closed the door and she turn around Haruka jump a bit because Yakumo suddenly appeared from no where.

"Gosh! Yakumo please don't do that appearing from nowhere you got me scare to death (walk inside and Yakumo look at her) and stop looking at me like that." Said Haruka.

Yakumo didn't say anything or do anything but his watching Haruka all the time at the kitchen while cooking, at the dining room while eating and even after their finished eating, Haruka can't take it anymore she had enough, grab his hand and let him sat down on the couch.

"What? You were watching at me all this time." Said Haruka.

Yakumo smiled at her and still didn't say anything Haruka got irritated her eyebrow standing up and until she lost it.

"That's it (walking back to the kitchen but Yakumo hold Haruka's hand and pull Haruka at him, Haruka got shocked, sat at Yakumo's lap and Yakumo hug Haruka tight) w-what are doing? (Haruka got blushed) Yakumo, please don't joking around." Said Haruka.

Haruka struggling so that Yakumo stop teasing her.

"Haruka… (Haruka stop struggling when sudden Yakumo called out her name)" said Yakumo.

"W-what?" said Haruka?

Haruka turn her head to Yakumo, she saw smiling at her and Yakumo tighten as he gripping Haruka so that Haruka would not let go.

"Haruka… Haruka… Haruka… (Yakumo's head clinging to Haruka's back like a child and calling her name again and again) Haruka…" said Yakumo 10x calling Haruka's name.

Haruka blushed "Y-yakumo what is wrong with you (blushing too much still looking at him) are you okay?" ask Haruka.

Yakumo turn Haruka sitting position like a newly wed and their eyes stuck, could not look away as Yakumo stand up and carry Haruka to their room and Yakumo put Haruka to the bed then Yakumo get the apron to Haruka's body and throw it at the side then Haruka snap out and she could not believe what would Yakumo do, Haruka could not stop to close her eyes but Yakumo only giggled Haruka quite shocked she open her eyes she saw Yakumo half-naked and his in her top Haruka close her eyes again Yakumo smirk and burst to laugh, Yakumo kissed Haruka's forehead, Haruka blushed when she felt that Yakumo kissed her forehead she open her eyes and she look to Yakumo then Yakumo slide to her side and Yakumo, he turn Haruka to him and hug her.

"Y-yakumo?" said Haruka, her face still red.

Yakumo hug her more tightly that Haruka lean-to Yakumo's half-naked body and Haruka could hear Yakumo's heart beat.

"W-why I feel comfortable just hearing Yakumo's heartbeat." Haruka thought.

Haruka could not stop herself as she lean more to Yakumo, Yakumo didn't react or say anything but he only hug tight Haruka.

"I love you Haruka." Yakumo Whispered to Haruka.

Haruka shocked she looks to Yakumo and seeing Yakumo smiled made her smile a she lean back.

"I love you too, Yakumo." Haruka said back.

Both of them felt at ease no one can break them apart but on the other side at the old building 4 people were quarrel about their first attempt.

"I see its look like you made your own way." As they think he would not come back but his back to get what he wanted and that man is Yakumo's father or he known as the Ghost.

"Master!" said the 4 people at the meeting table while standing and bowed to Yakumo's father.

"(Evil smile) I tell you what will we do… but I want you mister Yukounji or all known the organ seller." Said The Ghost.

"Me! (His happy but the problem he don't know what to do) b-but… master I don't have any plans to capture your son." Said the Organ Seller.

"Do not worry too much I'll tell you what to do (and a big evil and scary smile to his face) and I'll make sure that your son will come back from the dead without his old body" said The Ghost.

The Organ Seller bowed to thanked him but the true is Yakumo's father had something in mind he'll going to be kidnapped the one and only Yakumo protected and love to much is Haruka and an evil smile bursting to that room as they laugh to their heart content. Back to Haruka's apartment, Haruka woke up from a strange dream she sat and grab the alarm clock and it's only 4 am in the morning then suddenly Haruka felt heavy to her belly she saw a hand and she look to her side it's Yakumo sleeping, Haruka didn't scream but she look at Yakumo sleeping face a calm and gentle she suddenly touch Yakumo's face then a tears falls to her eyes but a smile in her face that make her go back to leaning to Yakumo's chest as she clinging a little more, beating from his heart that make Haruka calm, suddenly Yakumo's phone ringing that Yakumo woken up he look around and he found himself in a bed with Haruka, he slowly grab the phone and look to it but he didn't answer it he canceled it and make it silent so that no one can bother them.

Yakumo sighed and he put his left hand to his head then he look at Haruka still clinging to him, he suddenly shove Haruka's hair then he sniff it and kissed it that make Haruka look at him.

"Did I wake you up?" Yakumo ask.

Haruka only nod to Yakumo, no he didn't wake her up because Haruka already woken up then a smile to Yakumo's face as for Haruka notice his phone buzzing.

"Yakumo your phone is ringing (she look to Yakumo still smiling at her) don't you want to answer it?" said Haruka but Yakumo didn't mind it at all.

Haruka sit at his side then she move her leg to the other side and sitting at Yakumo, Yakumo was lying down sitting on his top was Haruka then slowly and closer her face to Yakumo that makes Yakumo blush a little but the only dealing her is Yakumo's phone then she answered it, its detective Gout-san who need some help to Yakumo then slowly she get up from her place and went to the kitchen to make their breakfast.

Yakumo got disappointed he put his left hand to his head like he use to when he got disappoint or feel not interested.

"Its look like you making fun of me Haruka ***sigh***" Yakumo thinks.

The truth is Yakumo expecting something from Haruka like giving him a kiss or saying those words because when Yakumo think about the past, the past suddenly little by little all those painful and hard to forget vanished because Haruka change those his life a bit.

At the kitchen Haruka take all the food to the dining room then suddenly she remembered about her student "well I'll ask him later" said Haruka.

"And what would you going to ask me?" said Yakumo.

Haruka got shocked because again Yakumo did it again suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Eep! Yakumo geez! Stop appearing from nowhere." Said Haruka, who got scared and jump a little because what just Yakumo did.

Yakumo didn't say anything but kissed her n the cheek and smile.

"Sorry that I made you scared and startled (seat to the chair) so (again serious look) what was that you would like to asked about?" said Yakumo.

Haruka seat down "well it's about the kid last night (give Yakumo coffee) he said he can see ghost (Yakumo didn't react) I was just worried to him I know ghost can't kill but can they cursed someone?" said Haruka.

"No they didn't" say Yakumo.

"Oh." Said Haruka.

"But (Haruka look at Yakumo) that kid following by a ghost the one that protecting him and the other one I don't really don't know but it has to much of the emotion that make he think and felt that he is curse (Haruka could believe what just Yakumo said)" said Yakumo.

"Did you saw who's protecting him the one protecting him (really worried to her student that make Yakumo understand) and the other one who is it did they day anything?" ask Haruka, really get worried to her student.

"(Tapping Haruka's head) don't worry his safe because his protector know him so much… (Haruka felt at ease) but (then again really, seriously he love teasing and make of fun to Haruka because Haruka, she get panicky easily) I think his protector won't last long we need to find what happened between the kid and those ghost following him." Said Yakumo.

"You mean your going to find it out? (Yakumo nod and drink his coffee) but how will you do that." Said Haruka.

At the faculty room "so this is what you mean helping me huh! (Haruka's left eye brow stand up while closing her eyes) what are you thinking or planning tell me?" said Haruka who got pissed-off.

"You should go to your class and I know what I'm doing," said Yakumo, who went inside to the principal's office.

Walking at the corridor "I know that… geez! You just making some crazy stories and then when they fall to your stories all you need some exchange from them… ha… oh! I wish you know what you're doing?" Haruka thinks.

At the classroom Haruka begin to take some attendance but when she called Takeshi. "Takeshi…." Said Haruka. Then some student immediately replies "Haruka sensei (Haruka look to her students) Takeshi-kun is not around." Said Takeshi seatmate.

Haruka never expect that Takeshi was absent he also promise her to tell her about what happened yesterday. Haruka continue to take the attendance then she announces some of the important from their festival next 3 weeks from now and left. At last her classes and home room check all ready done and its time to go home but when she get to the faculty she notice that Yakumo were not around.

"Hmmm… I think he already left without me … … hmmm! Geez leaving me behind." Still murmuring until she was at her faculty, she grabs her bag, jacket and phone but she didn't expect that Yakumo was waiting outside.

"Eh! Why are you here I thought… I thought you already left?" ask Haruka.

"* Sigh* is that your going to thank me? … Tsk (changing the topic) I have a surprise for you tomorrow and I guessed you would like it." Said Yakumo.

Haruka didn't say anything but to look at him and still she can't forget about earlier that his waiting for her then Haruka giggled, Yakumo notice it.

"Why are you giggling?" ask Yakumo and still looking at Haruka, who look like a fool. At Haruka place Yakumo went to the room to change but Haruka went to the kitchen to cook for dinner.

"Yakumo?" Haruka call Yakumo at their bedroom.

"What." Mean reply to Haruka.

"(Walking too their room) I was wondering (then Haruka open the door) what do you like too. (Haruka stop her eyes wide open and blushed Yakumo look at her, Haruka got shocked and she slam the door and say sorry that she didn't mean to open the door) oh! I was wondering…. *gulp* what do you like for dinner." Ask Haruka and she still blushing because she saw Yakumo half-naked and he wears only a towel.

"Do as you like," said yakumo.

Haruka went to the kitchen and make their dinner at the dinning table Haruka still blushing and as for Yakumo he notice that Haruka is quite pinkish then Yakumo thinking some crazy idea.

"(He stood up and went to Haruka) is their something wrong?" ask Yakumo.

Haruka face turn all red and look away "nothing I'm fine" said Haruka.

"You sure?" his getting closer to her.

Haruka notice that Yakumo was teasing her "wait! Are you teasing me?" ask Haruka.

Yakumo only smile to Haruka as he saying yes, Haruka got pissed-off she stand up and start to clean the table and the dishes Yakumo still teasing her until she finished then suddenly Haruka felt that Yakumo had enough to tease her, she look around and found Yakumo were already in their bed and sleeping like a cat "geez! Yakumo you really like a cat *giggled*" said Haruka and she gave him a kiss in his chicks.

It's 5am in the morning Haruka thought that Yakumo was still at her side but when she open her eyes his not there anymore.

"W-what! (Look around) where did he go? (Went to the kitchen then she found a cup of hot coffee with a rice omelet and a letter) oh! It's cute he made me a breakfast (Haruka seat down) itadakimasu! Ohm…. Hmmm! Oishi… I didn't know that he can cook * giggle* (then she took the letter and open it as she read it all she got really pissed-off)." Said Haruka.

Haruka finally at the school but she still pisses-off Yakumo's letter "I can't believe him why did he do that… really… grr… " She thought. She went to the rest room and trying to fix her hair and face and went to the faculty but when she got their all the girls at the faculty and staff were screaming and that make her quite curious what was that or who are they screaming at her mind she think it might be Yakumo.

"No that cannot be… him … no way." Said Haruka. When she got inside, Yakumo sit at her chair waiting for her.

"W-what are you doing here (really get angry) geez… Yakumo you should go to Gotou-san he needs you more." Said Haruka.

She get her things and went to her class to take the attendance but Yakumo stop her by grabbing her hand and he take her to the outside the school then he let her hand go and he sit down.

"Listen, the only thing that I was here because of that kid and (he look at her and he stand up, Haruka quite shock and got blushed) if I did something that you don't like I'll make it up to you. Okay." Said Yakumo.

Haruka didn't say anything and both went to their own business. Haruka take the attendance and call them one by one but her student notice that their teacher seemed angry that why they didn't say at all but all of a sudden Takeshi-kun got collapse then the students scream. Haruka already left at the classroom when she heard her student screaming she went back and found her student calling for help.

"Sensei Takeshi-kun got collapse." Said the boy.

Haruka take Takeshi at the school clinic, Haruka really worried to Takeshi-kun, Haruka and the school nurse told her that Takeshi-kun get slight fever.

Haruka felt at ease then Yakumo come in.

"What are you doing here?" ask Haruka. Yakumo didn't answer then Haruka notice his reaction.

"What?" Haruka ask.

Yakumo slowly walked towards a child.

"I know you're worried to your son but his fine now" said Yakumo.

Haruka look at Yakumo "Yakumo who are you talking to … (Haruka grab his shirt) hey!" said Haruka.

"(Yakumo pulled down Haruka hand to his shirt and look to her) geez! It was his mother idiot." Said Yakumo.

Haruka quite shock and then she remembered the last word he said "what? Geez! If you don't like to ask then just say so and please stop calling me idiot … (turn away walk back and sit down then) so! (Yakumo look at her, Haruka look at the child) what was her mother doing here? (She look at Yakumo) and why she can't pass on?" Haruka ask. Yakumo walk towards her and sit beside her "she's worried to his son safety and she knew this will be happening that's why I'm here." Said Yakumo.

Oh! I see… is that all?" said Haruka.

Yakumo only did is stare at her then Haruka look away then yakumo said "she said (Haruka look at him) she's thankful because you were there if not no one will come."

Haruka gave yakumo a big smile and "can I ask just last one." Said Haruka.

Yakumo didn't answer but Haruka don't mind it at all.

"What did she mean about that no one would come to (looking at Takeshi) Takeshi-kun? She mean his grand parents." Haruka ask.

Yakumo didn't say a word then Haruka didn't If he going to answer it or not she'll wait then suddenly Takeshi moaning its mean he's waking up then Haruka immediately went to him. Takeshi slowly opens his eyes then she found Haruka and yakumo was there.

"W-where am I? And what just happened I can't remember anything" Takeshi ask.

Haruka notice Takeshi wanted to seat down Haruka grab him and helping him to seat properly "you were collapse when I finished calling your name and I ask to the Vice principal to take over my place for this day because me and that guy they're there (she mean Yakumo) will take you home is it okay with you and I just wondering also as your teacher your daily routine in your house is it okay? (Smile)" said Haruka.

Takeshi only nod and didn't say any word and yakumo didn't say a word but he only did is to sigh many times.

At the parking lot yakumo leave Haruka and Takeshi for a while to grab his car then Yakumo went back and both went inside.

At the car Takeshi fell asleep then a big smile to Haruka face and Yakumo notice it.

"What are you smiling at?" Yakumo ask.

Haruka didn't mind him yakumo sigh again at the house of Takeshi-kun Haruka really quite shock.

"Wow! Takeshi your house is so big!" said Haruka.

Takeshi bowed for thanking Haruka "sensei for taking care of me and please come in as for my gratitude." Said Takeshi.

"Eh! Oh… no it's fine (kneel) look I am worried for your safety because no one come by and pick you up in the school besides I'm your sensei after (smile)." Said Haruka.

"No we should come inside." Said yakumo.

Haruka shocked and got curious she would like to asked but yakumo so sudden he went inside and Takeshi really happy and grab Haruka to come inside at the front door 8 maids bowed their heads and greet their young master at the same time and the head maid bowed.

"Welcome home young master your grand father want to talk to you and please let us take your visitor to the main visiting room for a hot tea." Said the head maid.

Takeshi didn't answer but bowed back to the head maid, he smiled to Haruka to excuse for a while and the head maid take them to the main hall and gave them a hot tea. Yakumo looking around to found some clues and a sudden ghost appear in front at the backyard giving yakumo a clue then yakumo grab his phone and call Gotou-san

"Kazutoshi… Anata… your phone is ringing." Said his wife.

Gotou-san wife asked Nao-Chan to wake Gotou –san, Nao-chan understand she run-off to wake Gotou-san and he knew Nao-chan were at her side.

"Nao-chan what's wrong?" ask Gotou-san.

Nao-chan pointing to his phone and Gotou-san get it he picks it up.

"Ah! Hello." Said Gotou-san

"You quite change a bit maybe because of Nao I guessed you went home early? Hah." Said Yakumo.

"Urusai! You witch eye cat… so what now? Oh! I get you and Haruka were fighting again huh!" said Gotou-san. He only trying to tease him a bit but yakumo didn't say anything but "are you trying to imply me about you and your wife when you get misunderstanding… (Gotou-san shocked his going to scold yakumo but) look no more jokes, this is about a dead body here at Yukougi mansion." Said yakumo.

Gotou-san shocked and don't want to fight anymore "tsk. I get it I'll be there in a minute." Said Gotou-san.

But before Gotou-san drop the call yakumo add "don't come alone bring someone" said Yakumo.

"(Curious) ha? Why?" said Gotou-san.

"You'll know soon and *sigh * please don't ask anything just do it" said Yakumo.

Gotou-san gets it. Back at the living room "Ano… where is Takeshi-kun mother?" ask Haruka.

The head-maid stop preparing their tea and turn to her then beside outside he can hear their communication "I'm sorry but I can't," said the head-maid.

Haruka quite curios "I'm sorry but why not?" ask Haruka.

The head-maid got mad "please don't about young master mother because… (Calm) because she's the most wonderful young woman in our life and she's my best friend that." said the head-maid.

The head-maid didn't continue because it will cause more question to ask to her but for Haruka really get it.

"I know you don't want it but" Haruka did not finish her statement because Yakumo sudden come in and said "because you where jealous to her am I right Sayaka-san?" said Yakumo.

Haruka and the head-maid shock then the head-maid really scared and shiver.

"W-what do you mean?" curios question of the head-maid.

Yakumo sit beside Haruka and cross his legs "heh! Don't get cocky that you don't know (Haruka trying to stop him but yakumo add) I can see her soul (Haruka stop and the head-maid laugh like she's trying to say that yakumo id lying) you don't believe fine I give you a clue but (suddenly a police vehicle stop at their gate and the other maids and the Haruka student and his grandfather came out from no where.

"What is this?" said Yukougi head master in the mansion.

"Where sorry to come in but one of our detective want to us because he find something unexplainable in your mansion" said Gotou-san, who just went inside.

"Your late (Gotou-san turn to the stairs were yakumo standing) I've been waiting for you to come… you really are slow like a snail Gotou-san that is why your wife living you." Said Yakumo.

"Shut up! You 2 color eyed witch cat (change mood) well?" said Gotou-san.

Yakumo gave him a big smile and followed him at the backyard garden then his pointing at the middle of oak tree a body was buried there.

All the investigator help them dig and all shocked two body and the one identified that women is Takeshi mother but the other body is a male and they don't find him "that is Seno-san san Takeshi's father he is buried alive and I guest I don't where is he (suddenly Yakumo lost his strength then Haruka grab him and let him sit down as they investigate Yakumo notice to Haruka she's shivering and felt cold just watching those person make her feel not to good then yakumo grab and tried not to drown just to hide her from the corpse) I'm sorry." Said Yakumo.

Haruka really shocked her that but she knew that Yakumo understand her.

The old man of Takeshi felt hatred to himself kneeling down on the ground "I-it's al my fault if-if I just let them they still be here." Takeshi's grandfather said to him then suddenly Yakumo felt that same emotion again it's close by, he turn around and run toward to Takeshi and scream "don't do that!" all the people look at Yakumo and Haruka followed him.

Takeshi collapse on ground and his grandfather screamed calling his name, Haruka tried to wake him up and tried to anything but suddenly he sit and trying to squeeze Haruka's throat but Yakumo grab her "Seno-san you should stop this we found your body and your girlfriend's body, live this child body." Said Yakumo.

Yakumo felt loosing his strength because his exhausted and he's using too much his left eye then Haruka felt Yakumo exhausted "please I don't know what was reason you're revenging but that kid that you have possess it is your son." Said Haruka.

Takeshi struggles because the ghost trying to possess his body and making him suffer some more but the kid trying to fight back. Yakumo felt Takeshi and Seno-san souls fighting for Takeshi's body "you can't have his body Seno-san, the soul only accept one to his real body your body now were gone pls. Be rest, you're not belong here anymore and I think (looking to the other ghost) she here to take you now." Said Yakumo.

Takeshi begins to move again but it's getting wild and Haruka notice yakumo couldn't do anything "pls. Seno-san… please leave Takeshi's body you making it worst you can't do something anymore please just let us help you all we want make things rights (feel uncomfortable) if all we have some evidence what or is true that the head-maid the one who killed or their others." Said Haruka.

Seno-san feel her pity and understanding and so sorry to himself, yakumo saw the mix emotion of Seno-san begin to fade and it's leaving Takeshi's body but the only thing Seno-san leave Takeshi's body is to give Haruka a hint and it did he posses Haruka's body but it only maid her collapse.

The night it's so wonderful to watch Yakumo carrying Haruka on his back then Haruka waking up "w-what just happened" Haruka ask.

"You're awake (still carrying her) Seno-san possessed you but he didn't hurt you he only give us a hint by using your body." Said yakumo.

"Oh I see… ***snap* **w-what! What did you just said?" said Haruka.

"You heard me right! That is why. So if you would like to ask one more time I don't need to carry you again I just drag you is that alright… and you are really heavy." Said yakumo.

Trying to tease Haruka, Haruka didn't say anything but she lean her head to Yakumo's shoulder, yakumo sop walking "what are doing?" yakumo ask.

"I don't know it's just that I can't remember anything and still you were their for me … it's just I'm so happy that's why." Said Haruka.

"* Sigh* I'll put you down (yakumo kneel and he look at her) I just can't sit in there and do nothing beside Takeshi will be okay and (stand up) he said thank you because you their to help his problem and I think (yakumo give his hand to Haruka) tomorrow he'll forgot what just happened." Said Yakumo.

Haruka accept yakumo hand and they walking while holding their hands tight and Haruka lean her head to his shoulder "I love you yakumo and I promise I won't leave your side no matter what happen between the two of us." Said Haruka.

Yakumo look away and got blush, he put his right hand to his mouth and to his head "you know that is why I can't stand you because you where so cute and I couldn't stop teasing you" said Yakumo.

Without looking at her, Haruka smirk and burst to laugh and yakumo smiled but Haruka just remember what just happened that time that is why he ask yakumo but the truth is yakumo couldn't tell her that the head-maid is Takeshi's aunt in her mother side or let just say a second family.

"The truth is they are Takeshi's parents and the head-maid only followed Takeshi's grandfather but she said she's Seno-san first lover and you knew what was that." Said Yakumo.

Haruka understand it but she want to know who is the killer and who would try to kill him.

"* Sigh* it was grandfather and the head-maid." Said yakumo

"What! I-I can't believe it why did his grandfather to kill him?" Haruka ask.

"You know what stop ask more question (look at her) we should go back fast in your apartment right?" said Yakumo.

"Ok but I want to know please." Said Haruka.

"It's doesn't matter anymore the matter right know that his safe and he is also free now from anything it's just normal forget those thing" said yakumo.

Haruka smile then they took the short but someone block them and suddenly a man appear from nowhere and begin to electric shock him Haruka were shocked and scream and then someone grab Haruka and inject her a medicine it only make stop moving but she still talk but little small voice calling yakumo's name. Then old men step out from his car "oh! Ho, ho, ho, ho…. Now I see you must his lover so then we need to stay here how pity (laugh) I guest It's not her time to die for now (hold Haruka's face and he lick on it Haruka couldn't move because she's so weak she only can do is cry and looking at Yakumo) oh! How sweet a tears in her eyes (looking to his man) get her in the car and I need to say something to him (they take Haruka inside the car and the old man closely closer to him and kneel) I won't killed her yet all you need to do is to find us. I'll give 1 week to search us but if you couldn't find her in 1 week (back to the car grab Haruka and he put Haruka to his lap and wave Haruka's hand) you know what is that Yakumo and master will be so glad to make you angry ha! Ha! Ah, ha, ha, ha…." Said the mysterious man.

Yakumo strength his arm and collapse on the ground.

* * *

**Oh! No Haruka been kidnapped what happened to Yakumo and who is that man well let's find out for the next episode thanks guys wish you like it and sorry for delay.**


	3. Save Haruka Chapter 3

Last episode 14 Haruka is finally at ease because now Takeshi-kun family secret will be at rest but Haruka has been kidnapped. Who would it be?

I hope you will like this.

"No! Haruka! Don't touch her let her go!" Yakumo shouted.

"Ya-ku-mo… h-help me." said Haruka.

Yakumo tried to save her but the old man face smiling while holding some drug and licking Haruka's face. Yakumo trying his best runs as fast as he can but Haruka slowly vanished and he last saw drop of tears in her eyes.

"HARUKA! (Looking around and he found himself at the hospital with a dextrose in his hand) * huff-huff* (sweating hard then he put his hand in his head remembering what just happened… his eyes got wide opened) Haruka… s-she's been kidnapped (flash back) I'm so sorry Haruka I couldn't protect you." He thought.

Suddenly Gotou-san went inside and he found Yakumo was already up and he went towards to him.

"What just happened? When they got there you were already on the ground unconscious and they didn't find Haruka there! … Speaking of Haruka were is she?" said Gotou-san.

Yakumo didn't look at Gotou-san's face but he tried to remember something that the kidnapper told him.

"She's been kidnapped (feeling guilty) it's my entire fault I-I should have to protected her (then he remembered) Gotou-san what day is today?" ask Yakumo.

"Heh! Why did you ask that now hmm… well today is Tuesday?" said Gotou-san.

Yakumo quite shock "w-what do you mean I'm here for almost three days? (Gotou-san nodded) I need to find her she's in danger." Said yakumo.

Gotou-san didn't get him at all. He tried to stop Yakumo when suddenly his wife comes and she saw Yakumo trying to get out from his bed.

"Oh! Dear, Yakumo you shouldn't walk you must rest first the doctor gave you a medicine minutes ago (grab Yakumo hand and tried to put him in his bed) I know you want to find her but you should not force yourself okay." Said Gotou-san's wife.

Yakumo pulled her hand "I can't I'm sorry I have 4 days left to find her or else" said Yakumo.

Yakumo didn't finish his sentence but Gotou-san wife understand him "fine I won't force you at all but I tried to stop you and warn you (and she gave yakumo a sweet and concern smile)." Said Gotou-san wife.

Gotou-san did not get it all and when he look up Yakumo already went out he tried to stop him but his wife grab him and his wife look at him "fine I won't stop him if that what you trying to say." Said Gotou-san.

Gotou-san wife smile at him, he got blush and turn away to his wife ***tsk* **he felt like he's at his younger age to get blush easily just to see her wife smile.

Back where Haruka was been kidnapped and find some clue then he notice something Haruka's key chain then he flashback "I see… someone pull Haruka away from me and then they drag her but she fight back and she come for me but … *kuh * that man inject something to Haruka's neck (then he remember that man threw it away, yakumo find around the then he found it and it's still has some liquid) now I'll just hide this and—" Yakumo thought.

Yakumo didn't finished to think and someone just called him "what is it Gotou bear?" ask Yakumo

["You idiot who are you calling bear?". Said Gotou-san at the phone]

"Jia old bear" said Yakumo.

[Gotou-san quite irritated ["look I called because my wife remind you to get here and exactly 12 noon you understand?" said Gotou-san]

"Got it." Said Yakumo.

Then Yakumo drop the call and look to his watch "well I should get back and tried to find more clue wait for me Haruka I'll deffently save you." Yakumo thought.

At his way back in the hospital he knew that a ghost boy look at him earlier and also yakumo knew that the kid something to say him but he didn't and at the hospital Yakumo stop and look around the ghost boy suddenly disappeared.

Yakumo tried to search him it seem he has something to say him, yakumo stop the boy standing at the old bulletin board where some news article were been post the young boy pointing some old article and vanish Yakumo grab the newspaper and he's quite curious, he read it but he didn't get the point what is this "look I know you are still here I want to know what was this all about is this a clue… I don't have time to help you there was a special person who been kidnap and I'm sorry" said Yakumo.

Yakumo drop the newspaper but suddenly he stops his eye got wide-open "Masaka! Is this what you are trying to say?" ask Yakumo and he tried to find him but he can't felt his presence after all and see him.

After he drank his medicine he called Makoto-san ["hai! This is Hijikata Makoto, speaking?"] Speaks at the phone.

"It seems you forgot to save my number Hijikata -san, it's Saito Yakumo." Said yakumo.

["Geez! I'm sorry Yakumo-kun… oh! How are you? You feeling all right? I heard what happened and how is Haruka doing?" said Hijikata -san.]

"(Mean) look I don't have time to chat with you but I want your help and it's important and I want you now." Said Yakumo.

["Ok… I'll be there about 45 minutes and also Ishii-san wants to see you? Is it okay?" ask Hijikata -san]

"Don't mind about that." Said Yakumo and drop the call.

45 minutes later Makoto-san and Ishii-san came, yakumo sat down already and looks at them and bows without standing both of them seat.

"So what was that?" said Makoto-san.

"(Yakumo give the old newspaper too Makoto-san and also they accept it) you know who was that?" ask Yakumo.

Makoto-san red the title and she remembered "oh! Of course I knew this, this is doctor Asagi, Naumo-san he is the great scientist who been missing for almost 3 years as I remembered I interview some of his student in a University they say he was researching about making a person live again it is not resurrect but make it alive again." Said Makoto-san.

"You mean just like Frankenstein? Is that what he research all about." Said Yakumo.

"Yeah… it because his son died of bullying and protecting his father name and some of the bully student accidentally throw a big stone to his son and some says after his son died he lock up himself and didn't even get out to his room but something strange about one of person I investigate." Said Makoto-san.

Yakumo look at her seriously " what is it then?" said Yakumo.

Still trying to remember and she remembered that she had a video but she don't know if it still there as Makoto-san still talking yakumo notice ishii-san looking at him "you don't have too hide it" said Yakumo.

Makoto-san stared at ishii-san "why? Why did you let Haruka get kidnapped (ishii-san tighten his grip and look at Yakumo) you didn't even protect her!" said ishii-san.

Makoto-san slap ishii-san, ishii-san didn't expecting that and even yakumo and still yakumo didn't care about it ishii-san tried to say something but he notice a drop of tears and he look up he saw Makoto-san cried "m-Makoto?" said ishii-san.

"He knew that! I know that either and that is why he investigate by himself (yakumo quite shock what just she said no one knew about that except Gotou-san) and I know yakumo really love Haruka-Chan that is why he'll do anything just to find her no matter what… that is why… that's why stop (look at Yakumo) pretending that you don't care or your calm!" said Makoto-san.

Both of them didn't look each but ishii-san said sorry to Makoto-san and later on Yakumo did say sorry then "Hijikata-san back to our conversation can I see that video?" ask Yakumo.

Makoto-san nod at the reporters interview section file video where at the storage room Makoto-san look at it and minutes later she found it.

Yakumo thanked Makoto-san and called Gotou-san.

["What do you want now? You stupid two eyed cat." Said Gotou-san at the phone]

"And why do I care about you old bear." Said Yakumo.

Got pissed-off ["*tsk*… just what do you want?" ask Gotou-san.]

"*Smile* I need your car to get to my uncle shrine." Said Yakumo.

Gotou-san quite curious ["what! And why are you going their?" ask Gotou-san.]

"It is not your business (mean) and besides I only ask permission to your wife right? … She'll understand me and she said it's fine to went back to my real home sometime right?" said Yakumo.

Yakumo tried to make Gotou-san feel guilty and stupid and he said yes but ["we found a suspect." Said Gotou-san.]

Yakumo's eyes wide open "w-what? Did you ask a question to the suspect? What did it say?" ask Yakumo.

Gotou-san understand now ["you really change Yakumo…" said Gotou-san.]

"Yeah! I know that it's because it's her fault why I change." said Yakumo.

["Your wrong it makes it better well get back here in the hospital and get the key here. And about the suspect I'll find a way that it will talk." Said Gotou-san.]

"Yeah…I know that… thanks old bear," said Yakumo.

Yakumo drop the phone but before that ["no problem yakumo… eh! Who are you calling bear? Oi? Oi! … Yakumo… YA-" said Gotou-san.]

At his uncle house he went to the shrine and give a prayer to his uncle and his mother and his mothers boyfriend that will be his stepfather and went to the living room at the living room he remember that his uncle always sitting at the side of the sliding door waiting for him and a small smile to his face, yakumo placing the tape properly and sat down as he watch it he notice something at the side of the person wearing black suite and ware a cap and his hair silver his eyes got big "don't tell he did this again." Said Yakumo.

He called Gotou-san again and minutes later Gotou-san arrive "what is it that you want me to look at?" ask Gotou-san.

Yakumo point to the screen and Gotou-san shocked "that m-man…" said Gotou-san.

"Yeah… I know… he did it again." Said Yakumo.

"B-b-but… h-how? I mean… wait a minute? Where did you get this video and this video…" said Gotou-san?

Yakumo look at him "you mean this (sit down) I got this from Hijikata-san and also this video has something want me to find out and also a clue to find Haruka." Said Gotou-san.

Gotou-san got confused a little he sat down and cross his hands and look at him seriously then suddenly he remembered what did Haruka to yakumo if he's really serious making something that yakumo look at her and that make Gotou-san smirk and burst laugh yakumo look at him "s-sorry I ***kuh*** ah, ha, ha, ha…. I-I'm sorry (Gotou-san eyes drop a tears) I-I'm sorry *sub* I-I just can't stop this tears maybe I just remember how Haruka made those faces when she saw seriously looking at something…." Said Gotou-san.

Yakumo didn't say anything but he knew what Gotou-san said, he knew that it will really make him more worry he got 3 days left to go still can't find another clue that make him find where she is then he remember the professor name. He went to Gotou-san office.

"Old bear I need your computer." Said Yakumo.

Quite shock bust in without knocking and also calling him an old "are you crazy? What are you doing here?" ask Gotou-san.

"No I'm not and (not looking at Gotou-san face) I said it already I need your computer because I need to find this person son." Said yakumo.

"Who?" ask Gotou-san.

"*Hmp*… don't ask anymore question. All I need is your computer." Said Yakumo.

"*Keh! *… Do whatever you want and don't make a crazy stuff in that computer…. *grin* do you understand you two colored eye cat." Said Gotou-san.

"(Mean way) don't compared me to you Gotou-san and also I'm not that kind of person (looking at Gotou-san) and I'm not that person who change because of my cousin Nao… did you get it OLD BEAR?" said Yakumo.

Gotou-san feels embarrass what just yakumo said and left and still murmuring.

Yakumo started to search Asagi-san son and after loading Yakumo eyes got big in shock that sensei son's dead already for almost 12 years then he felt his again.

"So your trying to say is to stop your father doing something crazy?" ask Yakumo.

The spirit nod and he point out the old factory hide at wooden forest outside.

"Your telling me could find the answer their (look at the picture) so it is then I should going (Yakumo knew that the spirit hide his t again) now Asagi, Kei." Said Yakumo.

Yakumo knew that the ghost feel happy that he could help him outside the office Gotou-san wait for Yakumo.

"Look this is not what you think my wife told me too or else I can't go home and beside your going back at the hospital for some test and maybe tomorrow you could go home…. Did you get that two eyed cat?" said Gotou-san.

"(Smiled) yeah whatever but…. (Before he gets in the car he looked up at the old factory) would you take me there?" ask Yakumo.

"* Shock* what? And why should I take you there ha it's a old abandon building and beside it's already late." Said Gotou-san.

"If you don't like too then I won't force you but it is not my problem if you get in a fight with your wife again…." said Yakumo.

"*Ek! *… *Sigh * fine I let you go there but we need to get early because she might blow again… understand!" said Gotou-san.

"* Smile* yeah…" said Yakumo.

As Gotou-san drives Gotou-san notice that it is the first time he got more serious in his work.

"You know …(Yakumo look at Gotou-san) this is my second time to see you in that serious face that why it make my body little chill (Yakumo got a little irritated to Gotou-san) but with that surely we could find Haruka no matter what." Said Gotou-san.

With a big smile on Gotou-san face, they arrive at the abandon factory building Yakumo entered without saying to Gotou-san. Gotou-san notice his gone and found out he went inside without saying to him as for Gotou-san who's pissing-off also went inside and found yakumo at the second building holding something he tried to scold him but the face that Yakumo make that make Gotou-san worried.

"Oi… what's wrong?" ask Gotou-san.

"(Throw the document to Gotou-san) read it." Said Yakumo.

Gotou-san eyes quite shock and he wouldn't believe what was just he red and look to Yakumo.

"Yes it is…. Making a dead person alive or let say just like Frankenstein in the book (taking a document on the floor) but it seems he manage to calculate it without using any kind of element to make this person alive and now (he show it too Gotou-san)." Said yakumo.

"* Shock * this is…"said Gotou-san.

"Yes it is … his own secret lab and it says it was in the underground in this building." Said yakumo.

At the hiding place were Haruka was.

"Heh! he thought he could find me that easy no way I won't let that happened." Said the mad scientist.

"Boss, we are going outside to look is it okay to you?" ask his companion.

"It's fine," said the mad scientist.

"Call us if you need something too us Boss." Said his companion.

"(He look at the dark side of the room) master you can come out now. No one is here just the three of us." Said the mad scientist.

"It's seems your happy today… is their something interesting going on?" ask his master.

"Yes it is… he thought he could find me that easily no way! I won't let that happen I need her, her organs and brain are quite nice and this beautiful body of hers I could make a perfect human zombie (the mad scientist lick Haruka's face and neck) her sweet sweat make me want to hurt you more girl… ah, ha, ha, ha…." Said the mad scientist.

"Don't be comfortable he's not what you think Dr. Asagi-san he's not dumb and he already knew that you were not there but I guest you gave him a clue." Said his master.

"M-master w-what do you mean clue… I-I doesn't understand what were you trying to say." Said the mad scientist.

"You will know it sooner." Said his master.

And his gone the mad scientist did not really understand him at but if might that happened he will kill the girl that mean Haruka will die in front of Yakumo.

Yakumo and Gotou-san found out his old laboratory but it is not what their expecting human corpse were everywhere and also the organs where put in a jar but unexpectedly the lights of the underground lab. Were still working as they find more clue Yakumo felt his aura again and when he turn his head the spirit of Asagi son pointing on the big screen Yakumo opened it and it was a video all about his work on how he could resurrect his own son Yakumo tried to listen to it as he finished to watch it Yakumo notice the guy looking at him and know he knew who did it again and as he turn it off the computer gave a notice to Dr. Asagi.

"Professor Asagi this document will be destroyed 30 seconds but as a copy you will choose which of this hide out that you would like to send?" ask the computer.

Yakumo's eyes seems unexpectedly in high mood now he knew were Haruka been keep.

"(Finish typing) I guest this could make a trick." Said Yakumo.

"Oi. What are you still doing in there we need to go." Said Gotou-san.

"* Grin* yeah… I know…." Said Yakumo.

Gotou-san doesn't get it at all because it is the first time he saw Yakumo smile like.

"Masaka! He knew were Haruka had been keeping…. I guest that not it or maybe." Gotou-san thinks.

"What are doing? I thought we should get going…. What were you day dreaming again?" ask Yakumo.

Gotou-san get piss he doesn't mind at all and both of them inside the car Gotou-san start the engine and he's start driving suddenly Gotou-san caught up Yakumo thinking hard and suddenly looking away and starting sighing.

"Gotou-san meet me at the hospital tomorrow now I know were is Haruka." Said Yakumo.

"(Excited) really that good. (Smiling like an idiot)" said Gotou-san.

Then suddenly Gotou-san looks more seriously to Yakumo.

"It's seems he knew but as I stare at him it's seems he don't know if is it right or in the other hand he might got it by mistake but I trust him and I know he could find Haruka no matter what." Gotou-san thinks.

Yakumo look more seriously because that maybe Haruka had been abuse or giving her a drug that might strain her body, let say he is more concern to Haruka

"Haruka hang in their…. I'm coming to save." Said Yakumo.

Mad Scientist hideout.

"B-boss?" said his man.

"What is it?" ask the Mad Scientist.

The man gave him the document has arrived from his old lab inn the abandon building at the forest.

"(Shocked) how! Who? …. Where did you get this?" ask the mad scientist.

"(Scared) I-it's just came boss." Said his man.

"(Irritated) that is why I'm asking you where? WHERE DID YOU GET THIS? !" The mad scientist asks.

"(The man get really scared) I-it came from your old lab. Boss s-so. P-please do-don't hurt me." Said his man.

The mad scientist couldn't help himself and begin to burst he throw the document and the chairs also the computer. Thinking, who would find out his lab? Then he heard a gasping breath to Haruka's voice.

"(Closer to Haruka) what were you thinking?" ask the mad scientist.

The mad scientist pulls off the scarf using to shut Haruka's mouth. Strong breathing to get some air.

"*Huff-huff * n-no… y-you … already know…. Who's… t-that… per-person *huff-huff * … was." said Haruka.

The mad scientist grab some medicine and burst to devilicious laugh and then he grab Haruka's head and they eyes were close enough then the mad scientist lick Haruka's face. Haruka feel disgusting to that person and the mad scientist stroke the needle to his arm and push the medicine inside to her body. Haruka's eyes got big and teary gasping more some air it feel like she's been overdose from that kind of drug then the mad scientist don't care anymore and burst again to laugh.

"*Huff-huff * (hardly enough to talk and breath really fast) y-you won't win. I-if your s-son…. Knew a-about this he'll…. He'll definitely get angry t-to y-you." Said Haruka.

The scientist got piss-off he grab her face and look at her.

"You don't know anything about my son (he grab the scarf and put it to Haruka's mouth) now be a good girl and be quiet." Said the mad scientist.

The mad scientist went to outside and think something new tragedy and also new hide out but theirs nothing because all the police and the detectives were trying to track him and his men.

"Its seems you don't have a new plan?" said his master.

"(Shock) m-master! (Run toward to his master and kneel kissing his master's boots and begging for help) please master h-help me I don't know what should I do and. And I don't know were we should go too (looking up as he staring to his master and begging for help) all the police were scattered everywhere and we don't know how to get out from them … please! PLEASE HELP US! MASTER!" said the mad scientist.

The mad scientist begging for help but the only thing that he heard for the first time that his master laugh out loud and push him away from himself.

"You decide it but you didn't even think of it… (The ad scientist quite shocked what just his master told him) beside I warn you that don't under estimate his ability (slowly he disappear) but you think you refuse to listen… this is the last time we could see each other Dr. Asagi." Said his master.

Dr. Asagi couldn't say it back to his master but he knew that this will be happened because of that he think more aggressive style to kill the girl but he'll do it if Yakumo really did find them.

Back to the hospital Yakumo felt the kid presence.

"(Sit properly) tsk… now you finally came out. (Look at the kid) Asagi, Kei." Said Yakumo.

Kei smiled to Yakumo as for Yakumo who could understand a ghost smiled back.

"Well then (look at Kei-kun) tomorrow I need your help which is which," said Yakumo.

The ghost feels little bit down because he doesn't want something happened to his father and he knew that his father kidnapped Yakumo's girlfriend.

The night and the moon really in the mood but then again Yakumo could not sleep well because he don't what was happened to Haruka and also he is scared to see Haruka's face and her situation.

There is something weird happened he knew he was sitting at the window and watch the moon but suddenly someone just appeared in the garden and when look at it Yakumo's eyes could not believe what was he saw his father standing at the garden and look at him.

"(Chair falling) *thud *…. (Eyes wide open) h-how … w-when did you come back? where's Haruka where is she?" Yakumo shout.

The man didn't speak he only did is smile at him Yakumo couldn't take that and he speak again.

"What to you intend to do this? Is this making Happy I'll tell you one thing I'm not going to the darkness no matter what." Said Yakumo.

The man walks away and said something before he left.

"No matter what you do to save her is useless then again my son she's the key to make you bind with me. See you again… (Evil grin) SON!" said his Biological Father.

Yakumo try to stop him but no use already disappear Yakumo kneel down and shout Haruka's name.

When he opens his eyes Gotou-san tried to wake him up.

"Go-Gotou-san?" said Yakumo.

Gotou-san shock and look at him.

"Y-Yakumo you alright (sit down) geez I thought their might something happened that is why I ran here immediately and found I saw you, you can't breath that's why I tried my best to woke you up you okay?" ask Gotou-san.

Yakumo thank Gotou-san to wake him but now he will ask to him.

"Gotou-san did (Gotou-san look at him curiously) did I make Haruka's life miserable?" Yakumo ask.

Gotou-san quite curiosa what Yakumo just said?

"What are you talking about she didn't say that … don't tell me your thinking of something that can hurt Haruka?" ask Gotou-san.

Yakumo didn't say at all, Gotou-san understands Yakumo's feeling and he smile and say.

"I understand that you concern her safety but yakumo did you ever herd Haruka complain just being with you or did she say he hate you for who you are? Well the answer is this (he refer to his heart) well then find that answer and I'll just wait you outside and thin about it Yakumo." Said Gotou-san.

Without hesitation he walk outside and saw Gotou-san.

"So you think about it?" ask Gotou-san.

Yakumo gave Gotou-san a nod and they left Yakumo noticed the kid his face became different and Yakumo started to think that maybe they might have a problem Yakumo ask Gotou-san to follow what he said until they got into the old pier safe house and also the cargo house Yakumo eyes turn big and stop the car.

"What's wrong?" Gotou-san asks.

"Gotou-san I think were here…" said Yakumo.

"What!" said Gotou-san?

"There is no mistake Haruka is here… (Yakumo look to Gotou-san) Gotou-san I want you to call some back-up and if I can't get out in an hour (start to walk) try went at the back and find Haruka no matter what." Said Yakumo.

Gotou-san tries to stop him but it seem he can't so he did what did Yakumo told him.

Kai-kun give Yakumo a direction so was about Haruka keeping Yakumo fought of his father man and Kai-kun stop.

"Why did you stop" ask Yakumo.

Kai-kun face seems down and Yakumo understand.

"Fine I get it and don't worry I'll tell him everything. I promise you that and by the way thanks for helping me find her." Said Yakumo.

The soul says something to Yakumo and Yakumo stop.

"Asking that kind of question really. Well I tell you one thing she's…. she's important to me." Said Yakumo.

Yakumo run and find her and get her back the ghost gave yakumo a small grin in his face as he understand Yakumo.

Yakumo finally found the room and he heard Haruka's voice like she's in pain and Yakumo open the and his eyes got big and scream Haruka's name.

"Oh-ho, ho, ho…. You found out (touch Haruka's body and his lips on Haruka's ear) hey their missy your knight and shining armor are here (he take off Haruka's peace of cloth) saying why don't you say hi to him don't you." Said the mad Scientist.

Yakumo can't look at her completely and he found that they're so much shot on her arms and some of her body part and neck.

"(Angry) you bastard!" said Yakumo.

"Ya-Ya-Ya… …. * huff-huff*" she whispered.

The mad scientist burst to laugh and make more like crazy.

"You …" said Yakumo.

"Don't get it wrong it's your fault why this girl were here and because of you her organs is so perfect to make my child resurrect again." Said The Mad scientist.

"I know that that's why I thank your son for helping us to find you and your man…" said Yakumo.

The mad scientist couldn't believe what he heard from Yakumo's mouth and because of he get pissed-off.

"(Stroke the knife to Haruka's chick) you dare saying that in front of my son's name you don't know anything what just happen to me and him I lost him and your trying to say that you talk to him don't make me think I'm idiot." Said The Mad Scientist.

"I know I don't you and your son but what just I found on your lab the remaining organs of other persons and resemble of your son were their and thinking that your Kai knew about he said stop this you only making your life worst and he said what ever may happen he still be their for you and he still adore you because you are his FATHER…" said Yakumo.

The mad scientist laugh and feel irritated then he try to cut a little at Haruka's chin that make her face got blood and he lick it.

"(Angry) don't make laugh say it one more or else this your pretty little girlfriend get some your of this (meaning he cut in Haruka neck a little and he lick to it) do you understand that son of our boss." Said the mad scientist.

The mad scientist take the cloth and saw Haruka's body and she wearing only her underwear and her bra and found some more shot.

Yakumo's eyes look at him directly and felt anger and revenge but suddenly Haruka spoke.

"D-don't… Yaw-Yakumo d-don't," said Haruka.

Yakumo knew that Haruka force herself to speak so that he remember that he should not get angry because that the only way to make him get closer to the dark side then Yakumo make only a serious face.

"Eh! what is this your not angry or taking some revenge on me?" ask the mad scientist.

"Shut up! you don't anything about me too right beside I'm here to take what you stole from me." Said Yakumo.

Yakumo saw Gotou-san was already here now his going make the scientist angry and Gotou-san knew what next to it.

"Your son never think your crazy and all he told me one thing you're the best scientist that he could say he is so proud to call you dad he said also that no matter what he will deffenelty protect your name." Said yakumo.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" said the mad scientist.

"Even me I saw you have a good heart and I know you're not in the dark side and please let her go and give me the antidote for cure to save her." Said Yakumo.

"Don't make me laugh then if I could not resurrect my son this girl will die." Said the mad scientist.

The mad scientist trying hold the knife and stroke it to Haruka's heart but Yakumo gave Gotou-san a sign and Gotou-san pull the trigger and the mad scientist hand shot and blood sprout and he screamed.

The others were their and taking the mad scientist and the others but before that Yakumo run off to Haruka and carry her the mad scientist stop Yakumo.

"Here (he mean the antidote)" said the mad scientist.

"Why?" ask Yakumo.

"No o should ask (Yakumo understand) how- how did you know about my son's name? And how can you saw him his dead for almost 12 years." Said the mad scientist.

"Easy it because of what you saw to my biological father's eyes but I only got this one but even though it won't change the fact your son worry you to you so much that's why he can't cross over." Said Yakumo.

Before he left the mad scientist thank Yakumo and a tears came out to his eyes but before he got enter to the cab Yakumo saw his biological Father grinning and he turn around and look the mad scientist smiled to Yakumo he tried to stop him but it's to late the police cab blown away and the mad scientist were there inside Yakumo kneel down as he watch the car burn until I t goes to ashes Haruka saw Yakumo's sad face and Haruka touch Yakumo's face.

"It is not … your fault Yakumo…. Don't worry about it they already forgiven right" said Haruka.

Yakumo hold Haruka's hand nod but suddenly Haruka lose her all strength and collapse Yakumo fierce that there might be happened he stand up and take Haruka to the hospital.

"Haruka hang in there were here so hang on!" said Yakumo.

About an hour the operation had just finished and all the person worry too much for Haruka were there.

What will happen to Haruka and Yakumo's relationship?

Next in Shinrei Tantei Yakumo Episode 16 Yakumo's decision, Haruka's Denial.


	4. Yakumo and his decision chapter 4

Last episode 15 Haruka has been kidnap by Yakumo's fathers man, The Mad scientist he kidnap Haruka for some reason and also a blessing to Yakumo's father for taking Haruka's organs if Yakumo couldn't find her but as expected to the greatest Detective, the Supernatural Detective Satou, Yakumo found Haruka were she been keeping but it was a worst scenario that he discovered Haruka has been taking some medicine so that her body has gotten worst but 'til the end Yakumo manage to save Haruka's life but what will be the worst case? And what will happen or what decision Yakumo have made?

Tokyo Medical Hospital

At the waiting bench Yakumo wait outside at the OR for Haruka's health then Gotou-san and his wife came with Nao-chan and others.

"How's Haruka? Is she alright?" Gotou-san's wife asks.

"Don't know yet the doctor hasn't come out yet." Said Yakumo.

"DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT! (Really angry) it's your fault why Haruka has to suffer for you if she dies you will never get out from where you are now!" said Ishii-san.

"Do you think I want this (seriously)" Yakumo whispered.

"What?" ask Ishii-san

"DO YOU THINK I WANT HER THIS LIFE (Yakumo push Ishii-san away) I never ask something from anyone just leave me alone but she came to my life and … and she completely change me to another person the real but I never intent that her life make a miserable just to be with me… DO YOU THINK I WANT HER LIFE THIS WAY!" said Yakumo.

Then a silence turn out in the lobby, the doctor came out in the OR.

"Doctor how Haruka is? Is she alright? Is their any problem in her please telling us?" Gotou-sans wife ask.

"But before that I want to ask if she has a family member here?" ask the doctor.

"What kind of question was that are you an idiot of course all of us here is her family" said Gotou-san.

"Y-yeah I can see that but particularly closest to her maybe so that I could talk to his/her private." Said the Doctor.

Gotou-san got irritated but Yakumo stop him.

"I'm her Boyfriend is that okay to you sensei?" Yakumo ask.

"W-well ok then come here." Said the Doctor.

As they left others Haruka had finally take her to her room and Yakumo saw her.

"So… (the doctor quite shock and try to ask) I said so… so what was it?" Yakumo ask.

"o-oh… well we take all out the medicine that scientist shot at her and some of her vitals where fine none of her organs were ruined but I think she can't move for half a month." The Doctor explained.

Yakumo quite shock what just the doctor said.

"w-what do you mean she can't move for half a month? What was that… I don't understand at all" said Yakumo.

"what the hell this is the first time saw a person couldn't worry more to her firlfriend this guy … geez he's deffeirent he's more calm and nothing at all." The Doctor thinks.

"Oi… (the doctor snap) geez I'm talking here and you didn't even listening… so tell me sensei is their any chance that it might loss her ability to move?" Yakumo ask.

"* sigh* … YES!" said the Doctor.

Yakumo couldn't believe what just he heard he grab the doctor shirt and try to ask again but Gotou-san and others rush out and run toward to them.

"Y-YAKUMO…" Gotou-san screams.

"What is it? And why are you running?" Yakumo ask.

"*huff-huff* Haruka… H-Haruka..." said Gotou-san.

"What about Haruka?" Yakumo ask.

"Yakumo, Haruka is already awake but she could not move …. (Look to the doctor) what happen to her Body why she can't move sensei tell us!" Gotou-san wife asked.

The doctor could not believe what he heard.

"That can't be its too early for her to wake up …. Tell be is their any chances she could move her head?" the Doctor ask.

"No you must tell us first what Happen to her why she can't even move at all if you ask that even her head but she can spoke only but not her body is this because that medicine, the one that idiot scientist gave?" Ishii-san asks.

"Well apparently because of the medicine and …" said the Doctor.

"And what Sensei? … Tell us what it is!" said Makoto-san.

"She can't move at all" said Yakumo.

All of them quite shock they couldn't believe what they heard they look each other and especially to Yakumo, Nao couldn't understand them but she felt Yakumo's emotion over flowing in shame and guilt but before she get close to Yakumo, Iishin-san suddenly run toward to Yakumo and punched him out Yakumo fell down then Iishin-san grab his shirt.

"Is this what you are trying to say that you don't want this …? Don't make laugh!" said Ishii-san.

Ishii-san drop him and walk away, Makoto followed him but before that

"* bow* I'm really sorry Yakumo, Ishii-kun only worried for Haruka sake and I apologies for what had he done…. I am very sorry." Said Makoto-san.

And follow Ishii-san out at the hospital back at the main lobby Yakumo seat outside Haruka's room and also he told them if Haruka tried to find him just make some excuse about it and they did but Nao-chan and Gotou-san wife really worried about Yakumo and Haruka relationship that why Gotou-san wife seat beside Yakumo and also Nao.

"Yakumo I know you are really worried about Haruka but it make her feel awful if she can't even saw her boyfriend beside her." Said Gotou-san wife.

"I know." Yakumo murmured.

"Eh? What's that?" Gotou-san asked.

"I know…. (stand up) that why I need too see it clearly." said Yakumo.

"What? … what did you mean about that?" Gotou-san wife asked.

"(leaving) you'll know it soon what I'm trying to say." Said Yakumo.

Gotou-san wife tried to make it clearly what was that Nao-chan tears drop until it run down Nao-chan understands her Onii-chan feelings and that make Gotou-san wife think and it made it clear.

"Don't tell me ….. (Her eyes wide open and stand up) Yakumo don't tell me ….. You are going to broke up with Haruka." Said Gotou-san wife.

At the Detective Agency

"Why are you here Yakumo-kun?" the Detective asked.

"I want to see the scientist and ask some question." Said Yakumo.

"Eh! I can't let you do that it's prohibited the chief said so and beside is it the case where your girlfriend had been kidnapped?" ask the other Detective.

"Yes. But (walk in the room) it is nothing to do with her." Said Yakumo.

"Eh! Ah... wait (close door) I'm dead I must look at him before Gotou-san and the head chief notice it." He thinks.

"So you let him in huh?" said someone.

The detective feel chill and the aura of killing chill when he turned around it's Gotou-san and the head chief with him the truth is he just tag along.

"Well it's fine." Said the head chief.

"What!" said the Detective?

"Is it Gotou-san?" ask the head chief.

"Yeah… whatever... it is better this way he'll knew what his father up too… and beside it better this way so that he know what he want for their relationship if it's going too well." Said Gotou-san.

Yakumo come inside the room and he saw the scientist sit to the other side of chair Yakumo sat down and look at him seriously.

"Tell me Yakumo-kun (Yakumo got quite shock) you're here to ask a question what your Father up too… right?" the Scientist asked.

"So you know already I guest I won't repeat myself right?" Said Yakumo.

"Hmm…. What a cold young men you are but I kind a like your personality… (The scientist looks at him and he saw a serious face at yakumo… then he smile) you look a like him …. Your father (Yakumo look at him seriously and also angry at the same time) but your deferent from him …. You have a good heart." Said the mad scientist.

"Look I don't have time to have a chat with you I only want to know what he up too this time?" Yakumo ask.

"*grin * well then if you really want to know that then give me some water first (turn his head to the glass and smiled) am I right Yakumo-kun?" Said the Mad scientist.

"(Looking away) do what ever you like and take it fast?" Said Yakumo.

The mad scientist burst to laugh and Yakumo gave a sign to bring him whatever he like to get and that Yakumo get that information. As he get it all Yakumo look at him as he eat.

"* snap* oh dear! (feels guilt) do want this to I'm sorry didn't know." Said the Mad Scientist.

Yakumo look at him more seriously and that make Yakumo feel irritated.

"* sigh* you're quite boring (he put his feet in the desk) your father want you no matter what (look at Yakumo) you know it already right…. I guest I tell you some more your father have more ally than you think (grab some sandwich) there are 3 more you already had me that make us four but I failed to get you. Besides I tell you one think you will get more pain and suffer from this and next to me you can win we call her illusion she can make an illusion just get you but I know you're not that type of person can be trick right? The third one is the trickery or the hypnotism, he can play trick or hypnotize your sleeve but I guest he will be fail." Said the mad scientist.

"What about the fourth one? What can he do?" Yakumo ask.

The mad scientist put his feet on the ground and his both elbows at the desk.

"I don't know." The Mad scientist said.

Yakumo eyes wide open he stand up and he grab the Mad Scientist shirt.

"Don't make fool of me." Said Yakumo.

"* sigh* geez kid that's the truth. I don't know but the only thing they say is that he has the eye like you so you must be careful or you'll lost it…. (Yakumo sat down and he put his elbow at the table wrapping his face by his hands)." Said the mad scientist.

Yakumo stand up and slowly he walk out at the room but before he left

"Kid that girl of yours…. What was her name again?" the mad scientist asks.

"(didn't look at him) what about her?" Yakumo ask.

"* sigh* your father won't stop until she's dead, she's the only reason why he can't take you away and beside he want that girl dead in the flesh and that why that girl life it won't back to the normal what she does all the time kiddo." The Mad scientist said.

Yakumo walk out without respond to that crazy old man, the scientist but in his mind he was more worried to Haruka's life than his. At the parking lot Yakumo get the car and drive, Yakumo drive fast and went to the hospital but he stop.

"I think it is better this way than I could make her life miserable …. * sigh* this is not cool at all, this is not me, Haruka really did change me a lot more than I think." Yakumo think.

It's been 2 weeks Haruka notice that Yakumo didn't come to visit her and also Haruka can move his half body which means her upper body not at the lower part.

"Haruka… Haruka!" Miki shout.

"(Back to herself) eh! Ha-hah? What is it?" Haruka ask.

"Geez! Did you just here what I say? (Haruka look away) * sigh* is it Yakumo that why your face like that?" Miki ask.

Haruka didn't answer.

"(Miki sat at Haruka side) Haruka maybe Yakumo is a little bit busy and beside Yakumo love you a lot than anyone right…. So please stop that expression of yours and try to wait until he will suddenly appear at you. Ok?" Miki said.

Haruka made a cute smile and after a long talk Haruka went to sleep, Miki slowly went out and she found Gotou-san and his wife outside standing.

"(got startled) geez! Detective please don't just appear like that you could make me got a heart attack." Miki said.

"(quite shock) sorry about that (change the topic) how's she doing?" Gotou-san asked.

"Well the truth is she's not fine at all" Miki said.

The couple stare each other and Nao-chan also can feel the shock to her foster parents.

"* sigh* oh speaking of the devil (the couple turn there heads) Yakumo you came I need to talk to you in private." Miki insist.

Miki and Yakumo went out to talk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Yakumo ask.

"Are you trying to run away from Haruka?" Miki ask.

Yakumo quite shock that Miki suddenly asked those thing.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" Miki really pissed off.

"I don't know what you were talking about." Yakumo said.

Miki stop and turn away but he looks at him once again before she left.

"Haruka want to see you (Yakumo felt hesitation) I don't know what in your mind but Haruka my friend is if you need to end this then tell her than make her wait and felt that she's no more needed to you." Miki said.

Yakumo felt pain after Miki said those words he knew that is true but he can't because he loves Haruka so much. Haruka felt someone standing at the window when she opens her eyes she saw Yakumo standing there.

"Yakumo?" Haruka said.

Yakumo turn around and smiled Haruka felt great when she saw Yakumo closely to kiss her forehead and sat down beside her.

"Did you sleep well?" Yakumo ask.

Haruka couldn't talk back because her tears couldn't stop flawing but she nod to take it as a respond. Yakumo couldn't help himself and hug Haruka and as for Haruka she hugs him back tight but suddenly Yakumo remember something and he pushed away Haruka and stand up.

"Yakumo is their something wrong?" Haruka ask.

"(Yakumo didn't look at her) I-I'm sorry Haruka." Yakumo said.

Haruka felt something uneasy of those words.

"What do you mean by that Yakumo is there something wrong (Haruka could not stop her tears) please tell me did I make you feel terrible or did I do something that you didn't look at me…. * sob* please Yakumo tell me because I don't get it at all."Haruka said.

"Haruka we should stop this." Yakumo said.

"(Shock) what? Why? I-I don't understand…. Yakumo are trying to say that you are going to broke up with me? Why?" Haruka ask.

Yakumo could not say anything or even look at Haruka because it could only make it worst and hurt as the same time he love Haruka so much but he thinks it is better for both of them so that Haruka will stay away from harm.

"NO!" Haruka shout.

Yakumo could not believe what just he heard to Haruka's mouth.

"(look at her) Haruka you must let me go." Yakumo said.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!" Haruka shout.

"Geez! Are you crazy or stupid (Yakumo stand up but Haruka grab his sleeves) Haruka let go and what are you doing?" Yakumo said.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO UNTIL YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY DID YOU BROKE UP WITH ME! (Look at yakumo with tears in her eyes) Y-you know I love you but why I-I don't understand at all * sob*." Haruka said.

Yakumo couldn't help it because every time he saw that face his heart make a sound in pain, Haruka thought his going to shove her away or run away but he didn't Yakumo sat down and he pulled him in his chest.

"Haruka we should broke up because I don't you suffer anymore that why (push her a little so that yakumo can see her face) I need you to forget about me." Yakumo said.

Haruka can't believe what just he heard Yakumo left her it because of those things, Yakumo stand up but Haruka would not let him go.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO ….. I WON'T... *sob*" Haruka shout.

"(felt guilt) Haruka…" Yakumo whispered.

"You said no matter what we should stay together and solve these crazy and stupid cases in our life… *sob* but w-why …. Why now I would take all those until we can be together… Yakumo do you think they just let me be alone no you're wrong they still going to chase me until they could have me in there hands and until you will be in the darkness *sob* … do you think I let you do that…. NO WAY O WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN *sob*." Haruka said.

Haruka can't stop her tears it keep flawing none stop then Yakumo kneel down and hug her his head in Haruka's lap, Haruka quite shock.

"I'm sorry Haruka even though you were always theirs for me but I think only to myself and never for this … Haruka I want to be with you forever that why I did that but I think your right even though we broke they still going to hunt you and make you suffer more I can't let that happen Haruka." Yakumo said.

The truth is this is the first time Haruka heard Yakumo's voice in a gentle way and also it is not a cold hearted or a mean things that he always did but that makes Haruka more important to him then Yakumo held up his head and grab Haruka's face and deep with it a passionate kiss.

"I won't let you go and both of us shall take this path until we can see a light." Yakumo said.

When he said that Haruka felt happy and she hugged Yakumo with a smile they didn't notice that it is almost for dinner but Haruka would not let go and still she want yakumo to stay by his side.

"Geez! Haruka I need to go it almost time for visitor to went home." Yakumo said.

"Please just stay longer Yakumo if… (looking away because she get blushed) if I let you go maybe you won't come back and I don't like it please." Haruka said.

Haruka could not stop herself to cuddle more and make an disadvantage to Yakumo, Yakumo understand Haruka and that's why he will ask the nurse for a stay over and sleep with Haruka for this night only and that is why Yakumo trying his best to make Haruka feel safe.

"You sure about this? (Haruka nod) can you move your have body?" Yakumo ask.

"A little the doctor said that half more days I can walk again *smile*." Haruka said.

"I see…" Yakumo said.

Haruka notice the long face again and she starts to cuddle again like a child that won't let go of their parents.

"Haruka …. Did you … I mean sometimes did you ever think that you didn't end up like this?" Yakumo ask.

Haruka quite shock and she look to Yakumo in a piss off expression.

"(Yakumo really don't get her at all) what? did I say bad?" Yakumo ask.

"(Pout) geez! Suddenly asking that … geez! Really Yakumo I told you I didn't regret all this because (change into a sweet smile) I know that no matter what you be there for me." Haruka said.

Yakumo get blushed he hugged her suddenly but Haruka didn't say anything at all and hug him back. Morning the Bird were cheap and a bright and heat of sunlight with a cold breeze of air woke him up and notice Haruka has gone in there bed.

"Haruka?" Yakumo called.

"*giggled* you already woke up." Haruka said.

Yakumo's eyes could not believe it Haruka can walk and stand up but not that really because she get tired easily and sat down on the floor. Yakumo stand up and carry her to her bed then Yakumo sat down beside her and kiss her passionately then suddenly.

"Morning Haruka … how w-a-s y-y-your day?" Gotou-san said.

Haruka suddenly jump out and turn away Yakumo slowly stand up and sigh then he look to Gotou-san in evil way but Gotou-san smirk and turn it to laugh Haruka turn red all over her face Yakumo back to his normal self the mean and the stubborn.

"Well, well, well I never thought that Yakumo would do such a thing. Heh! Geez! Yakumo could at least lock the door your secret and Haruka wouldn't found out about this and Haruka (_Haruka got startled but still didn't look at him_) the said he'll examine you later is that okay?" Gotou-san said.

"o-okay" Haruka said.

Gotou-san left with a grin in his face, Yakumo lock the door and went to Haruka then suddenly he grab Haruka to the bed Haruka face to Yakumo chest and Yakumo touch Haruka's hair and smell it then slowly he hugged Haruka so tight and he slowly Haruka look at Yakumo face and touch it and slowly both of them gave there smile and Yakumo gave Haruka a kiss a passionate one.

Can't wait for the next episode the "fieldtrip in Hokkaido" that will be episode 17 well then read it for the next level


End file.
